Rules of the Nearly Real World
Note: '''This page is subject to change. The Nearly Real World is designed to be an open platform realism world, in which people are free to create realistic nations on Earth with an alternate political and geographical timeline. However, in order for consistency and the maintenance of a high standard, there are a few rules that must be adhered to for nations in the Nearly Real World, which are detailed below in full. If you believe that there is a rule that should or should not be here, please say so in the talk page, and, following a group consensus, action will take place accordingly through a democratic vote. By creating a nation in the Nearly Real World, you acknowledge that you have read and agree to comply to these rules, which are as follows: Section A. Application: * In order to create a nation in the Nearly Real World, a short application process must be undertaken, and can usually be done within five minutes. Application must firstly be sent to the user Javants, in which you name your country, its location, its leader (head of state and/or government), and the name of its national anthem. '''This is purely for administration purposes, as this information will be used to update the Nearly Real World home page. * It is important that '''before '''writing your application you check that no other nations in the Nearly Real World share the same location, in order to prevent disappointment ''after ''you have already started. If you desperately wish to be in a certain location, but find a nation is already there, you and that nation's creator must come to a consensus, and, if any alterations take place, the user Javants be informed. * If there are any issues regarding your nations application, the user Javants, or another associated user, will notify you. If you have any questions regarding the application process or these rules require clarification, please notify the aforementioned user, or inquire in the talk section of this page. Section B. Nation Creation and Structure: * Upon the creation of your nation, several considerations must be taken into account. Firstly, the nation(s) described must 'exist' in the here-and-now, and on the planet Earth. This means that no fantasy or science fiction worlds are permitted in the Nearly Real World, and thus your nation(s) should not possess any such items and/or characteristics. * Secondly, for the purposes of aesthetics, it is required that your nation '''must '''have a small italicised font at the top which is written thus: ''This nation is part of The Nearly Real World. ''This allows your nation to be easily affiliated and identified with the Nearly Real World, and can assist in administrative purposes. In addition to this, your nation '''must '''have a nation Infobox on the right, which gives all information of your nation at a quick glance. For a quick guide on how to use this rather complicated table, please visit the Nation Infobox Help! page. * When writing your nation, please maintain a level of quality. Do not write 'stub' articles, and make sure to expand and coherently explain any key features of your nation. * Finally, a degree of realism is required. Your nation should not be a utopia, nor should it be hell-on-earth. Moderation is key. Similarly, you cannot be a die-hard, communist dictatorship and have excellent diplomatic relations and trade with the USA. The rules of the rule-world apply to the Nearly Real World. Section C. International Events and Diplomacy: * As all nations within the Nearly Real World are part of the same universe, a degree of involvement with other conworlders is involved. Diplomatic relationships with other nations are encouraged, and on the home page of the Nearly Real World, diplomatic relations may be listed and pages created. To create a diplomatic mission with another nation, inquire in that nations talk page, and, if a relationship is created, add this to the bottom of the Nearly Real World homepage. The same is applicable with embassies. * International events within the Nearly Real World require group discussion and involvement. If an event occurs that has world-wide implications, it must be decided upon by the community in the Nearly Real World talk page. For example, one nation cannot decide that their is an impending global apocalypse without the consent of other nations in the Nearly Real World. Similarly, if an international festival or event is occurring, nations must veto and arrange a situation (as with the Olympics or World Cup). * Finally, all international disputes must be arranged diplomatically through talk pages, and, if necessary, a community-wide vote in the Nearly Real world as to the result of the situation. Section D. Copyright and Privacy: *It is important that several copyright and privacy rules are undertaken and adhered to in order for people's nations in the Nearly Real World to be respected and maintained. Thus, refrain from adding to or expanding on the pages of other nations, unless other-wise mentioned or in consultation with that nation's creator. Do not create any events which involve that nation without consensus or agreement from the said nation. Section E. Etiquette and Deletion: * A general polite etiquette is required for countries to join the Nearly Real World. If this is not adhered to, your nation may be removed from the Nearly Real World, and thus any involvement it may have had with other nations within the Nearly Real World is forfeited. Nation deletion will only occur under a number of scenarios, which are detailed below: ** If any of the aforementioned rules and guidelines are inappropriately disregarded, or contempt towards them is demonstrated on a continual basis, which in turn may demoralize or disrupt the nations of the Nearly Real World. ** If, for whatever reason, a user is banned from using the Nearly Real World due to inappropriate behaviour or conduct. ** If a user has been inactive for more than two months. * If, for any of the above reasons, your nation is removed from the Nearly Real World, and has been done so unfairly, please feel free to discuss this with the user Javants, or on the Nearly Real World talk page. If, in the event that you have become an inactive user, and wish to rejoin, you must demonstrate activity for a week, before being allowed to rejoin the Nearly Real World. See Also: * The Nearly Real World * Javants Rules